homestuckfateeditionfandomcom-20200214-history
110715 - No Panic
09:17 -- tenaciousGregarity TG began trolling atypicalTyrant AT at 21:17 -- 09:18 TG: um 09:18 TG: hi 09:19 AT: ?? hi 09:19 AT: i dont think weve talked yet hold on let me check the list 09:19 AT: arty right? 09:19 TG: yeah 09:19 TG: I don't know your name though 09:19 AT: hey! its aaisha 09:20 TG: how are you? 09:21 AT: im good better after a talk with a friend 09:21 AT: feel better now youre in the game? 09:22 TG: well nothing is on fire anymore 09:22 TG: so maybe things are looking up 09:25 AT: thats always good 09:25 AT: tho im not sure how bad fire is tbh 09:25 AT: i dont have much experience with it 09:26 TG: me neither 09:26 TG: I don't have much experience with most things 09:28 AT: this game is probably p overwhelming huh 09:28 TG: yeah 09:28 TG: I had around six panic attacks 09:29 AT: oooh sounds like u need a moirail 09:31 TG: that's the diamond one, right? 09:32 AT: yes that one 09:35 TG: i haven't really had any friends before 09:35 TG: I'm so used to being by myself though. 09:36 AT: well that sounds dumb tho i cant rlly contest that 09:36 AT: have you been talking to other players? 09:37 TG: yeah. they're all kinda weird but surprisingly nice 09:38 AT: yea they can be but some of them r super nice! 09:38 TG: do you know them? 09:40 AT: ofc! 09:40 AT: ive been talking to them a lot 09:40 AT: i still dont kno a few on the human side tho 09:41 TG: have you met them before? 09:41 AT: a few of them 09:41 AT: ive known serios for 2 sweeps 09:41 AT: we used to hang out a bit 09:41 AT: on our planet 09:43 TG: Serios is a good guy. 09:43 AT: he rlly is!! hes been looking out for me for a long time :) 09:45 TG: that's great. friendships are gold. 09:45 AT: mhm! youll have some soont oo 09:47 TG: maybe. 09:48 AT: why the maybe? 09:48 TG: do you think it's easy to make friends? 09:48 AT: mmmm i think so but then i just kinda start it 09:48 AT: and maybe dont give people a choice on whether i consider them a friend or not 09:55 TG: that sounds 09:56 TG: aggressive 09:57 AT: mmm maybe 09:57 AT: i mean if were on good terms 09:57 AT: i probably consider you a friend on some level 09:58 AT: u r new to me arty 09:58 AT: but i feel the label coming 09:58 TG: oh 09:58 TG: okay 09:58 TG: do we like 09:58 TG: shake hands or something 09:59 AT: i mean we can 10:00 AT: if that works 4 u but it is phone time rn 10:01 TG: I just don't know how friendships work I guess 10:02 AT: friendships work however u want them to work 10:02 AT: fun jokes teasing 10:02 AT: stuff like that 10:04 TG: oh okay 10:04 TG: that sounds simple 10:04 AT: yea!! 10:07 TG: your name is fittig 10:07 TG: fitting*)) 10:08 AT: is it? i never really thought about it 10:08 AT: how si? 10:08 AT: so* 10:08 TG: well humans have many different languages 10:08 TG: and the word "Aisha" means "Alive" in one of them. 10:09 TG: you are bursting with life. 10:09 TG: radiant, like the sun. 10:09 AT: oh! oh wow i didnt kno my name meant something like that in any language 10:09 AT: thank you im flattered! 10:10 TG: you're welcome ;0 10:10 TG: damn kt 10:10 TG: It*)) 10:11 TG: I meant :) 10:11 AT: it means a lot right now :) 10:11 AT: cant keep letting everyone done not with that compliment! 10:11 TG: are you okay? 10:12 AT: yea the game is just rough 10:12 AT: i dont think it was meant to be this rough but with outside influences here we are 10:14 TG: someone told me that when the going gets tough, the tough get going 10:14 TG: that doesn't apply to me because I am squishy and weak but 10:15 AT: from my perspective all u humans are squishy and maybe weak i have no seen you guys fight 10:15 TG: I think you can do anything you set your mind to. 10:15 AT: well i would say the same to you! 10:16 TG: I am the squishiest and the weakest 10:16 TG: this is fact 10:16 AT: but u can change that 10:16 AT: im p squishy and weak for someone wanting to be empress! 10:20 TG: I would think you would have to be pretty strong to even consider it 10:20 AT: well its kinda my role as a fuchsia 10:20 AT: i was the heiress of the alternian empire 10:20 AT: i had no choice but to challenge the empress 10:20 AT: i wouldve died 10:23 TG: why is your text color so significant? 10:23 AT: uum its my caste 10:23 AT: my blood color 10:23 AT: im the highest ranking troll i mean if we go by culture 10:24 AT: theres not much stock to be put in it now 10:24 TG: oh wow 10:24 TG: that's 10:25 TG: wow 10:26 AT: yea 10:26 AT: i techinically became empress before i got into the game 10:26 AT: my ancestor killed the current empress 10:26 AT: im still getting a stray ping on my phone 10:28 TG: time shenanigans? 10:28 AT: no 10:28 AT: i mean before i entered the current empress died 10:28 AT: and i became empress 10:29 TG: ohh, I see. 10:29 TG: do you like it? 10:30 AT: mm 10:30 AT: it sorta outlines my inadequecy a little clearer honestly 10:30 AT: thousands of trolls are now dead and i could do nothing and i didnt even properly gain the throne 10:31 TG: I dont think any of us could control what happened to our planets. 10:32 AT: yea but 10:32 AT: doesnt stop the guilt 10:32 TG: well hey 10:33 TG: Serios told me that this game lets us create a whole universe 10:33 TG: maybe you can try again 10:35 AT: that is the plan if prove myself worthy enough 10:37 TG: do you want to? 10:39 AT: ofc its v frustrating 10:39 AT: also hard to do when i keep getting dunked on by aliens 10:43 TG: what's going on? 10:45 AT: do you kno the twinks? 10:45 TG: what about them? 10:45 AT: they are doing the dunking with the mind control and the ripping of limbs 10:46 AT: i have lost a finger which is not as bad as eribus but i keep getting reminded how powerless i am 10:47 TG: what happened to Eribus? 10:48 AT: arms ripped off 10:48 AT: i have one actually.... 10:48 AT: im not supposed to take it out 10:49 TG: why 10:49 TG: why do you have his arm 10:49 AT: vigil gave it to me and nyarla 10:49 AT: after he took our fingers for the blood loss 10:50 AT: offered it to eat 10:50 TG: what the hell is Vigil? 10:51 AT: one of the twinks 10:51 AT: the 15 foot one 10:51 AT: pro tip do not insult scarlet 10:52 AT: types in blinding pink text 10:55 TG: people told me to block Scarlet 10:55 AT: i mean you can try 10:55 AT: more power to u but twinks 10:55 AT: tend to be able to go around that 10:59 TG: Oh. 10:59 AT: just dont insult her 10:59 AT: vigil is reasonable but be chill 11:00 TG: I don't think she cares about me really and I don't know her 11:00 TG: so it'll be okay 11:00 TG: ....holy shit 11:00 AT: yea she seems to be bugging the trolls the most 11:02 TG: I was just informed of a dismembering 15' manbeast 11:02 TG: and I didn't panic 11:02 TG: holy shit 11:03 AT: !! you are already making leaps and bounds! 11:04 TG: Is this the power of friendship? 11:04 TG: oh shit im sorry 11:04 TG: im being presumptuous 11:06 AT: its okay!! i did say the label was coming :) 11:06 AT: but yes!! 11:08 TG: oh okay great 11:09 AT: :) 11:11 TG: hey whats your Title? 11:11 AT: sylph of doom 11:12 TG: oooo 11:12 TG: what do those do? 11:14 AT: shruuuuuuuuug 11:14 AT: u got me 11:14 AT: somehow supposed to stop jack from cheating 11:14 AT: havent quite figured that out yet 11:15 TG: you could ask your sprite. 11:17 AT: already did that 11:17 AT: im surprised u mentioned that no one else has 11:17 AT: but 11:17 AT: im still working ont he riddles 11:18 TG: my sprite is kind of me so it's a little easier to understand him 11:20 AT: pfft 11:20 AT: yea i met a sprite me she lectured me 11:20 TG: mine just insults me 11:21 AT: well that is one way to make yourself stronger i guess 11:22 AT: do an insult battle 11:23 TG: just being near him is exhausting 11:23 TG: Serios told me to stand up for myself 11:25 AT: that is direct and straight forward yes 11:25 AT: or u can ignore him until u need him 11:25 AT: do it when youre ready 11:25 AT: wiggler steps 11:29 TG: It does sound a little scary 11:31 AT: it can be! 11:32 TG: but the more I do nothing will make me feel weak 11:32 TG: I'll feel e 11:33 TG: I'll feel weaker*) 11:35 AT: i am sitting in my matesprits couch on the phone chatting to people while i want for an alien to set up teams because we apparently cant get anything done ourselves have been mind controled, violated and know it is going to happen against and lost a finger because of vigil's little love 11:35 AT: if i can still go for it 11:35 AT: you can 11:36 AT: were all in this together now and if doing nothing makes you feel bad do something 11:36 AT: even if its just talking to people 11:36 AT: like i am! 11:38 TG: I didnt know things could get this bad 11:38 TG: ive seen it in movies but this is so strange 11:38 TG: the real deal... 11:41 AT: yea movies can get pretty intense true 11:41 AT: but socan video games and now were in one 11:42 TG: this isn't a game. 11:42 AT: no but it is called one 11:42 TG: what kind of God made this gameM 11:42 TG: *?)) 11:43 AT: idk ask the horrorterrors 11:43 AT: gods of the fucking nether 11:44 TG: why are they called horrorterrtors 11:44 AT: be ats me 11:45 AT: their emissary was my psuedo mother so 11:45 AT: lusus* 11:47 TG: are they 11:47 TG: evil? 11:47 AT: mm 11:48 AT: idk 11:48 TG: so there's a 50% chance they are 11:48 TG: pretty 11:48 TG: good chance 11:49 AT: probably 11:49 AT: not 11:49 AT: the abide by their rules 11:49 AT: but 11:49 AT: Gl'bgolyb was the one that always forced fuchsias to fight 11:50 AT: because only one could be her charge 11:50 AT: she is - was - very, very old 11:50 AT: the was the rule for her only one fuchsia i guess my ancestor managed to bypass that when she was defeated 11:50 AT: even less than a fuchsia 11:51 AT: merrow is another mystery i feel like this entire challenge wouldve exploded in our faces had it happened 11:52 TG: Merrow? 11:52 AT: my sprite now but he was another fuchsia 11:52 AT: mutant or something idk male fuchsias arent supposed to be a thing 11:53 AT: he wanted me in his black quad but i took his threat very srsly 11:53 AT: a lil too srs 11:53 AT: hes actually v nice and polite 11:53 TG: what are black quadrants? 11:53 AT: uuuh 11:53 AT: the hate quad 11:54 AT: i guess 11:56 TG: hate? 11:56 AT: uh ye 11:56 AT: intense rivalry showdowns that end in make outs 11:58 TG: that seems a little ridiculous 11:59 AT: it is p normal for us 12:01 TG: maybe im just not confrontational enough for that 12:06 AT: oh not all of them have to be confrontational 12:06 AT: u can ask lorrea but some of them are a lot quiet a lot more ignoring 12:56 AT: you okay? 01:19 AT: im gonna assume u got busy talkk to u later arty! 01:19 -- atypicalTyrant AT gave up trolling tenaciousGregarity TG at 01:19 -- Category:Aaisha Category:Arty